


Three

by Arwen_Evenstar



Series: The paths we choose [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen_Evenstar/pseuds/Arwen_Evenstar
Summary: Third drable of the Reylo Fan Fic Rec group challenge! How long can I keep this up? Who knows???This time the gif was from darkestsiide. You can find her on Tumblr:http://darkestsiide.tumblr.com. It was the moment when Kylo Ren is fighting Rey in Starkiller base and she summons the Force. Very powerfull eye gazing.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Third drable of the Reylo Fan Fic Rec group challenge! How long can I keep this up? Who knows???  
> This time the gif was from darkestsiide. You can find her on Tumblr:http://darkestsiide.tumblr.com. It was the moment when Kylo Ren is fighting Rey in Starkiller base and she summons the Force. Very powerfull eye gazing.

_ How had they come to this? _

To this exact moment, once again- Rey thought. Were they condemned to repeat this story, over and over again?

Kylo’s eyes were dark pools, staring in rage. She could see her reflection in them, so clearly, between the sparks and the hums of the two clashing sabers. He was strong, but she was stronger: she knew it. The sound was making her teeth rattle and she clenched her jaw. She would not subside to the same anger, to the same fear.

_ How had they come to this? _

___________

Scarif seemed as distant as a dream.She had felt him while going over the supplies with Finn. They were scheduled to leave that same day, for fear of being discovered, but that could be anticipated if Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, appeared on site. So she made an excuse, as the sound begun to fade; she had to go, as the air began to dissipate.

She ran to the beach, on the other side of the island. She looked to the turquoise sea ahead, just as he appeared, briefly, before her. In that instant,in that second, she could feel his purpose, his resolve, his Force and the Dark supporting it, as he was about to bring the saber down, for the kill. The surprise she felt, when his eyes fell upon her. How her breath catched.

As soon has he appeared, he was gone. 

Before Crait she had been certain of his salvation, but not anymore. Yet, she could not ignore the trickle of hope that ran through her every time they had seen each other since. 

Like the first time he appeared, she had felt him while going over some schedule; she felt like welcoming a friend and her immediate reaction was to smile. The look he gave her: from coldness, to rage, to hunger, had caused the link to be broken almost instantly.

But the worst of all, was to let go of the power she felt when connected; through him, with him, she had felt more powerful than ever. It was as addictive as spice. 

_Damn it was hot_. She was sweating and the clothes were clinging to her body. She looked to the water, feeling overwhelmed with an happiness of someone who had battled long years with hunger and thirst on Jakku.

Slowly, she removed her clothes, until only her underwear remain. Before going for her top, however, he was there before her -  the impassive face and the searching, demanding eyes. Rey felt Darkness gripping her mind and welcomed it, harnessing its knowledge, the confidence it gave her.

The following minutes, she was not her but some entity of Force driven by a power that clenched at her core and made her chest heavy. All she could do was take him, hungrily, into her mouth and take what was hers - anger, power, darkness. She felt his hardness against her, as he whispered “more” between breaths, and her hands ran from his hair, to his neck, down the slope of his back, going through all the scars and scabs. And as he moaned into her mouth, she could feel both their hearts pounding in tune with the sea, with the island, with the planet. And oh the feeling of it, she wanted to consume it all.

And suddenly she felt pain, like a blade running through the velvet fabric that was enveloping them, cutting them both, making her fall into the water. She gasped and sat on all fours, gripping the sand and squishing it between her fingers, demanding her mind to focus while catching her breath.

Kylo was gone. Still shaking, she got up and dressed as fast as she could. Something terrible had happened.

“Finn!” - she shouted, as she ran through the path towards the Falcon. Yes, something was up, Finn was angrily pushing the supplies into the deck.

“Rey, I was about to get you - why the hell didn’t you leave with a comm? We have to go right now”

“I know, somethings up” she panted.

“How do you...nevermind that; got a distress com from Poe. The convoy was attacked”

And then, realization. She knew the meaning of that pain.

“Leia” her eyes searched for the confirmation in Finn’s face but the response was uncertain. 

Finn shook his head. “I don’t know” he said, almost in a whisper; and her heart sank with the weight of certainty. “We have to go.”

_____________

The convoy had been sent to an outer rim colony on Courkrus, where General Organa knew friends awaited. Friends of years, of refuge and help. Friends that she had not seen in a long time. Friends who had failed to come to her, on Crait - received the message, but did not answer.

The trap had been set for some time now. As soon as Hux began to understand the patterns of the Rebels: the sectors, the systems and the planets they stationed for recruiting and supplies, the scattering of ships to mislead their tails and spies, the abandon stations. It was only a matter of time before Organa called on her pirate friends in that forsaken place. 

Hux’s patience deserved its prize.

______________

A month had passed since that fateful day.

A week since she got his message, clear as day. An opening in their connection, hoozing of sorrow, fury and madness, but reaching, albeit reluctantly, to her.

An hour since she left the new station, that Leia had financed in secrecy and kept hidden from prying eyes. Her last gift to her ragtag crew. 

She felt him as soon as the ship was out of hyperspace, hovering over Courkrus, and used it as a beacon, landing on a clearing. It was late afternoon, and the sun was almost gone. She touched the reconstructed lightsaber on her waist and wearily tried their connection, to an immediate blow that almost made her fall. The way was shut.

Rey walked down the ramp with an ominous feeling. Besides BB-8, no one knew that she was there; and after what happened to Leia, she couldn’t be sure of anything. Not even her feelings.

She paced the perimeter, always within running distance from the Falcon, peering the surroundings to the very edge where the clearing gave way to dense forest. It was all too quiet - no songbird, no animal. Just the wind brushing the leaves. 

The red light of the saber shot out first, among the darkness of the woods. For a fraction of a moment she felt fear, but wasn’t able to discern: was it hers, or his? She moved forward, with her right hand on her side, hovering over her weapon, as Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader, emerged from the forest enveloped in all his dark regalia, helmet included. 

“I thought we were passed that.”

Nothing. Just the humming of the red saber, ready at his side. The wind picked up and his cape flowed around him, making him resemble a dark creature of some sort. Rey shivered and decided on a second attempt, visualizing her own Force, like a shadow, trailing over the meadow towards him, just barely touching his feet, moving upward...

“You are right”, stated the metallic, deep voice. It was so sudden that Rey broke her concentration and saw her efforts wisp away, just as Kylo reached his free hand to his helmet and removed it in one swift motion, discarding it promptly “ I want you to look into my eyes, when I take what is mine” - his eyes went to her side, to the lightsaber “It is only fitting that I do it here, on my mother’s grave”.

She could see that he had lost weight. The scar on his face - her scar - was more pronounced on the hollow cheeks, on his pasty white skin. His eyes were sunk, lustreless. But that did not mean less danger. In fact, it was quite the opposite: he was assuming his typical fighting stance, hunching over, saber drawn closely to his side.

“It wasn’t you.” Rey said. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Right again”. He paused. “It was yours.”

And just like that he raised his saber and attacked, quickly breaching the space that separated them. Rey only had time to drop and roll as the red light passed over her head. She got up and pivoted, igniting her saber and using the momentum to project all her strength towards his weapon. 

Both of them clash in a confusion of light, sparks, fury and ozone. Rey grunts with the effort, but is pleased when she hears him grunting as well. She looks at him dead on, and frowns.

“How can you say that, Ben?”

Her mentioning of his given name causes him to break his stance and pushes her away with a shout, almost making her trip and fall. Again he assumes his attack position, his face contorting in a mixture of anger and exasperation - she had seen it before, in the Throne Room, when he told her that she was still clinging to her past. How ironic.

“You are the reason she is dead! Why do you persist in something that is not here?” he pounded his chest, over his heart. “Your constant meddling made me weak. I should have known. I should have seen it!” he shouted.

“You are not weak and neither am I. I’ve told you before, we can finish this war, together. Do not let the death of your mother be in vain.”

She could sense his agitation growing. His breath racing like an animal, his shoulders twitching, causing the cape to fall at his feet. Rey prepared for another blow and placed her feet apart, raising her saber to her side, with both hands gripping the hilt.

“Your mother never lost faith. She loved you, still”

Rey could hear his back snap like a coil as he, once again, thrusted the lightsaber in her direction in a swift, powerful motion. To which she responded, arching her saber down, then upwards in an angle that met him just above her head. His face was inches away from her. She could see her reflection in his bottomless dark eyes, no longer dull but alight with anger. She clenched her jaw. She would prevail. They would prevail. And he would see it.

Rey closed her eyes and breathed deeply, harnessing her strength within, visualizing as a pool of light, laced with dark tendrils, spinning faster, growing. She felt him falter, as he suddenly realized something was happening, but the wall he had put up prevented him from knowing and prepare. Catching that hesitation, Rey rammed her Force towards him, breaking his defences, and meeting his resentment head on.

Kylo was flooded with the shear Force of Rey’s power, like a deluge over scorched land. He remembered her smile in the throne room, heard his mother laughing, saw his father’s wink and how her top fell in the water, the taste of Chewie’s food, the taste of her mouth.

“Stop it” he managed to say, between clenched teeth “Stop it now”.

“Never”, said Rey, “I will never stop. Because I will never stop hoping. I realize that now”.

“How can you hope? I am a monster. I am broken. I am nothing.”

His cot in the Falcon, his father throwing him the dice, the way her breast had felt on his chest, pod racing in the desert, the sunset in Naboo, his mother singing a lullaby, her hands trailing down his skin, her smell, the sea, her eyes.

“But not to me”.

____________ 


End file.
